Girl Troubles
by AnimeOtaku29
Summary: (GenderBender) After a fight with Bon Rin runs and goes to the church only for everything to go to complete Hell, and what does this adventure do to Rin and Bon's Bond? Fem!RinxBon (Sorry about the Bad Summary!) (The cover is not mine!)
1. The Argument

Ok, this is my first time writing so don't be too harsh on the reviews if possible and if you have any suggestions please Private Message me. Now on to the story….

P.s. Sorry for any misspellings, and if you want the story any longer tell me!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Blue Exorcist.

Chapter 1: _**The Argument**_:

"Oi, Ya' stupid Amazon woman at least I work and focus in class, you slack off!" Bon nearly screamed at a very annoyed Rin.

No one remembers how the argument truly started or why for that reason but it was just like all the other ones they've had in the past…. Or that's how it started out.

"I have told you before and I'll tell you again" Rin stated while slamming her hands down on the desk Ryuji Suguro or "Bon" as his friends call him. (And Rin even though he has told her time and time again NOT to, but she never listens) "I. .EXPERINCE" she elaborated while pointing her finger at Bon and her other hand resting where she had previously slammed it.

"Ha" Bon scoffed "If you can't even pay attention in class for 5 minutes, I doubt you'll be able to pay attention in field work" Bon stood up, placed his hands on his desk, and got Face-to-Face with Rin, whose Still standing strong.

"If anything you'd get killed, or _even better_ get someone else killed" Then out of his agitation and his blind rage at the moment he let slip the name Rin had hated to be called, one that had brought sadness every time she heard it directed to he or not it still hurt her. "Ya' damn** Monster**."

The air suddenly grew thick and tense, so much that a knife could've cut it with a knife; Bon, still smug that he had mange to silence the energetic girl, finally got a good look at her face which had previously been covered by her bangs.

His heart clenched at the sight

Rin had been silently crying, for god knows how long "O-Oi" Bon tried reaching out to Rin but Rin had flinched back, Fear clear in her eyes, then booked it straight out of the class room. "RIN!" Shiemi called out as she raced after her best friend.

Bon just sat there dumbfounded, then after what had seemed like an eternity a chair was heard moving, than footsteps which were headed to the , Still dumbfounded, Bon.

_***BAM***_

Bon crashed to the floor, "WHAT THE HELL?!" Bon screamed while holding his nose while looking at, the culprit, Izumo Kamiki.

The teen was wears the school's boys' uniform, his long, silky hair tied up in a low pony tail, His eyes which were focused on bon in a very sharp manner, nowhere close to daggers. "You are a complete **idiot!**" he screamed, clearly pissed "What type of man calls a girl a **monster**, it is painfully true that she is a demon but to call her a monster because of it, blind rage or not you have _**NO**__ goddamn reason to call her a monster_!" He took a breath having much more to say.

"Do you think that Rin had wanted to be the daughter of a demon or even the daughter of Satan, Ryuji Suguro you are a _pathetic_ excuse of a man and have_ no_ right to be here"

He puffed than walked away to leave the room most likely to go after Rin, "If anything you are the _**Monster**_" then he finally left leaving Bon with Konekomuru and Shima.

"God damn what's his deal-"Bon stopped his sentence as he turned to his two friends who had the look of disappointment and shame. "What?"

"Bon, He's right" Konekomuru started "it's true she's not very good with her powers yet and all but…." He seemed lost at his words "To call her a monster, and I know I may not have a good standing seeing as I thought the same but I thought it was all behind us Bon…." Konekomuru then started walking away, Shima following but as soon as Shima got to the doorway he turned around "Bon, I don't know about you right now but I think you need to go and apologize to poor Rin-Chan, maybe more than so, because you and me both know what it feels like to think your life has been cursed or should we go take a trip home to have to remember that feeling?" he finished and walked off leaving Bon all alone in the classroom.


	2. Tears and an apology

Ok, so I will be trying to posting at least 2 chapters every weekend from now on.

(Mwahahaha more feels in this one :D)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Blue exorcist!

"Talking"

_'__Thinking'_

Chapter 2: Tears and an apology:

~With Rin~

Her breath was raging; she was stumbling and pushing through the crowd. _'__GO, GO, GO!' _Rin's thoughts were loud and clear, her legs felt like Jell-O after running so far from the school to where ever this place was, but at this point she didn't really care about it, about how pissed Yukio is going to be later, No, the only thing she cares about is getting away from…from what exactly? She had forgotten.

_"__Ya' damn __**Monster**__." _Rin's eyes had gotten wide, she than began running again but even faster trying to get past the ever growing crowd and the new rain fall which was pouring hard and showed no signs of letting up anytime soon.

"**_Monster_**" that word kept repeating over and over in her head, along with unwanted pictures and memories of the past. A past she could only wish to be able to run from, her adoptive father on his last day, then to her promising that she had grown up and then to _that._

Rin let another tear slip, but because of this ungodly rain it looked like nothing more than a rain drop but to Rin it held so much more emotion than a raindrop could ever hold, _'__My fault' _As soon as this thought pop up in her head she stopped running _'__I am a…' _in the background lightning was heard crashing "**Monster**" She finished her thought out loud, not caring if people were around or not, which there wasn't because everyone had headed home because of the rain fall.

Rin looked up finally noting her surrounding, she almost held her breath; a Church. But not any church, her church, the church that she and Yukio grew up in, the one that held so many wonderful and warm memories but this was also where he was buried.

After a while, what felt like an eternity to Rin, Rin began to walk through the head stones which felt like an all confusing maze, but after a bit of looking she found what she had been looking for; His grave.

She took her sleeve and wiped away her tears off only leaving puffy red eyes as evidence that she had cried, she then cleared her throat a bit and sat down not caring if her skirt would get dirty or not, she was never truly into the whole skirt thing anyway.

"U-uh hey Dad" She began noting how scratchy her voice was, "B-been some time since the funeral, and I don't really visit frequently like Yukio" she started getting teary eyed " Oh, Daddy I-I'm not grown up at all" Tears coming back full force "You were r-right, I'm still a child and I- I Can't" she sniffled a bit than continued on " I can't do it anymore, I'm so tired of everything backlashing but I have tried so hard, I can't fit in, I can make friends, hell I've even tried to be "Lady-like" but as you can see with my skirt here that has done a damn thing either."

Her voice suddenly got tiny, which was very unusual for the energetic and loud girl, "But it looks like were both wrong with something, because I really am a **_Monster_**" Rin finally Cried, she was truly done, done with Yukio's look of hate he seems to send her when he thinks she doesn't notice, the look of disgusted many teachers give her freely and the fear in most of her "Friend's" eyes as though they are waiting for her to turn on them at any moment, and she had finally broke only because bon had called her a monster.

Suddenly there was a hand on her shoulder, she turned expecting Shiemi (She had lost the poor girl quiet a long time ago before she had even left the school area.) but was stunned to see the last person in the world she had thought would chase after her.

A heavily soaked Bon, whose hair seemed to flatten down in a way Rin had never saw on the boy, No longer shocked she tried to get away only to be pulled full force into a warm and inviting hug, But she didn't care it was most likely from pity because she had been talking to a dead man, so she struggled with what little strength she had.

"RIN, STOP!" He screamed, which she did, "I'm Sorry" Rin's breath hitched "you're not a monster, if anything I am for making you cry, for even calling you one, I'm sorry." Bon than let her go to have her cling to him "Thank you for finding me" She mumbled to a shocked Bon

"I-it wasn't that hard; Kuro told me where you might've gone if you were this upset" _'__Yeah after almost killing me when he found out what I had done' _When he felt Rin's grip loosen he looked at her a noticed finally that she was extremely hot and that they were both still sitting in the rain _'__SHIT!'_

Bon picked her up and walked into the church because he'd be damned if he walked back to the school (Which was about 5 miles away) with a sick Rin in his arms if the story had gotten to her over protective little brother's ears.

'He is going to kill me, if I'm that lucky' He thought as he shut the door behind himself "Ah, Welcome" He heard and turned to a short, heavy set man only for him to finally note Rin "RIN?!"

Next chapter: The story of past memories, 7/26/14

Till next time~


	3. Sleeping Princess

Ok, soooo I have plans Saturday so I'll be posting a chapter early, and I am also extremely BORED!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Blue exorcist!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**_"_****_Demon talking"_**

Chapter 3: Sleeping princess: (Sorry the next one will be: The story of past memories)

~ Previously ~

Bon picked her up and walked into the church because he'd be damned if he walked back to the school (Which was about 5 miles away) with a sick Rin in his arms if the story had gotten to her over protective little brother's ears.

'He is going to kill me, if I'm that lucky' He thought as he shut the door behind himself "Ah, Welcome" He heard and turned to a short, heavy set man only for him to finally note Rin "RIN?!"

~ Now ~

Bon looked at the man is surprised then remembered this was the same church that had been attacked by Neuhaus-sensei's wife, the church that Rin had grown up in.

"Please, follow me so we can get her some help" The man had begun walking down a hall which had looked old, from the old boards on the ground that creak, to the ceiling that is covered in water stains proof of the builds wear and tear.

While looking around the hallway Bon finally notices the many pictures that decorate the hall, most of which have two little kids in.

A girl with long messy hair that reached her shoulders, her clothes, covered in dirt and mud, which consisted of white shirt and blue jean shorts and finally to top it all of was her smile so big and so full of pride as if she had done a good deed of some sort, Next to the girl was a boy he seemed shy by the way he was hiding be hide the girl, unlike the girl he had clean clothes and more of a bashful smile

_'__That must be Okumura-Sensei and Rin'_ suddenly Bon grew a wide grin on his face _'__makes us even, huh?'_ Bon thought as he had remembered back during the trip to Kyoto his mother had brought out pictures of him when he was in elementary school, to which Rin had giggled and cooed at and even mentioned that he _"__Still looked as grumpy as he does now"_.

"please put her on either bed, I will be back soon I'm just going to run and get the medical kit" Bon jumped from his thoughts remembering that he still had a problem on his hands or more like in his hands "Oh, ok" Bon walked in as he opened the door.

The room had 2 beds one that had Bright Caribbean blue sheets and the other had a pastel purple bed one, both beds had a night stand and a clearly empty desk against the wall parallel to the bed. Bon put Rin down on top of the bed with the blue sheets than pulled the desk chair right next to the night stand.

Bon turned to the doorway to see that the man hadn't left from the spot he had opened the door at, but Bon could tell the man was just worried for Rin who , from what Bon could tell, was almost like family because he had help raise her. "Oh, yes I'll be right back" The man left shutting the door behind him.

Bon looked around the room, the room had the feeling that it had been used for a very long time but had just recently been left. After scanning the room his eyes landed on Rin.

Her hair, that was an unnatural shade of ink blue, still damp from the rain they had just escaped from, her skin that usually seemed as pale as a porcelain dolls was now flushed with a seemingly high fever, her breath unsteady and shallow gave more proof that she is truly and horribly sick.

_'__Hmph, that's why you don't go running around in the rain without a jacket' _Bon thought as he noticed that all she had been wearing was a school skirt, and a white button up shirt that would've ben see threw had Rin decided not to wear a tank top under it. Bon blushed when he noticed that but only because he sound disappointed that she had an undershirt.

Bon then put his hand on his bruised nose _'__If I hadn't yelled at her or called her a monster we wouldn't be in this mess, she'd still be giggling and laughing like an idiot and give everyone that goofy smile of hers' _Bon smiled then his eyes got big and he Shook his head _'__Nope this is not the time to think about these things'_

Rin began to shift in her sleep a bit, startling Bon but then suddenly stopping leaving her half covered by the covers and some strains of her hair in her fac. Bon fixed the blanket and then learned forward to mover the strains of hairs that covered her flushed face.

Bon than noted her lip were plump and were the perfect shade of a strawberry that bon had to know what it would be like to kiss her, subconsciously he kept inching more and more to her lips.

Suddenly the door handle moved and the man walked back in the room, "Oh good your still here" Bon nodded; His face was redder than he had ever been in his life on the fact that he had almost kissed Rin and that he had almost gotten caught doing so by a family figure '_Bad timing man'_ he though with a huff.

"I'm sorry it took so long, usually her brother keeps track of the first aid kit" he said as he began going through it "Uh, it's ok" Bon said blush now slowly fading "OH, yes where are my maners. My name is Maruta" The man said as he out in a thermometer in Rin's mouth "Ah, I'm Ryuji Suguro but you can call me Bon" the man nodded, than the theremometer went off "OH MY" the tempter was 200° F.

"W-well it cant be that be seeing as she is a demon" Bon stated " T-true bu- How did you know Rin was a demon?" Bon stiffened 'seems like they haven't heard' Bon then explained the whole deal to him, skipping parts where he felt would endanger his life, al while helping the man get Rin the proper medicine and change of clothes (Which didn't really need to happen since under her skirt were shorts and her tank top was completely dry)

"Ah, seems like little Rin has gone through a lot in a short time" the man sighed, "Seems so" Bon sat there staring at the sick girl with eyes of guilt _'__I'll give you another proper apology when your wide awake and healthy' _But just outside the window there was a figure standing in front of the church's gate

**_"_****_I've found the princess"_** then suddenly the figure disappeared….

See you Sunday~ :D Mwahahaha


	4. The story of past memories

Ok, soooo I've decided to write this chapter and then tomorrow I will post another one. And to add more happiness I will add in a cute little extra chapter on Tuesday since it's my birthday Tuesday too J Review please

Chapter 4: The story of past memories:

Previously~

"Ah, seems like little Rin has gone through a lot in a short time" the man sighed, "Seems so" Bon sat there staring at the sick girl with eyes of guilt 'I'll give you another proper apology when your wide awake and healthy' But just outside the window there was a figure standing in front of the church's gate

**"****I've found the princess"** then suddenly the figure disappeared….

NOW:

It was now around 8:30, around 2 hours from when they first got there. Bon had told his classmates that he had found Rin, but because of the storm it may a while to get to them, not that Bon was complaining he was indefinitely in deep shit with Yukio and hopefully this storm buys him time to let the sister-complex teacher to cool or from tearing him a new one.

Since they've been here Bon had meet 2 more people that had been searching for Maruta, One man who looked in his mid-20's or so Izumi Bon thinks his name was, he had blonde spike hair and seemed like he too had a sister complex for Rin (Bon paled to think what he and Yukio would do if they would teamed up) Then there was the other man, Nagatomo, he had brown hair that seemed to semi-curl up and seemed to be the oldest out of the bunch.

"Good to see that Rin had finally landed herself a kind boyfriend like you" Nagatomo teased, suddenly Bon flushed bright red, "I-I'M N-N-N-NOT HER BOYFRIEND!" He stuttered and semi-yelled causing Maruta to chuckle and Nagatomo seemed to be holding back while Izumi seemed unamused at the topic "Sorry kid, just the way you keep sneaking little worried glances at her during our time here made me assume you were dating" Bon blushed more '_Damn, didn't think it was that noticeable'_

Than a thought rung throughout his head "Um, what did you mean by 'Finally'?" The room air grew sour, and the only thing Bon could hear was Rin's breath which seemed to seem to sound less labored. Finally Izumi spoke up "You see Rin has this train of thought that she needs to protect people, and that she doesn't really need the help. She is just as reckless as her Adoptive-father and from what I hear as stubborn as her birth mother." He gave a smirk as if he had remembered something.

"Yeah, Fujimoto was reckless till the day he died" The room seemed to sway back and forth between a sour atmosphere to a soft one, Bon, who had stayed quiet, turned pale when he heard the name "U-uh that wouldn't be _THE Shiro Fujimoto_ would it?" Before anyone could answer Nagatomo busted out laughing, confusing everyone and making Rin move in her sleep "Kid, what story did you hear?" Bon blushed then remembered it being told to him like it was yesterday:

_Flashback:_

_Bon had been told to go and say hello to the guest while his mother and father went to prepare dinner for them al, 'this is stupid, I could be playing with shima right no' he thought with the scowl on his fac deepening, when little Bon reached the room he found the man, he was drinking something foul smelling, and the man ricked of it._

_Bon and the man introduced themselves than st down waiting for dinner 'This is soooooo boring' suddnely the man spoke up catching Bon's attention.__ "__Shiro Fujimoto, the demon slayer" a young Bon sitting crisscross and in front of an older man staring at him with wide innocent eyes _

_"__Many Rumors of him say he lovesthe thrill of the "hunt" as he calls in, even loves to bath in the bath of the blood of his catch." The older man took a sip of his drink, Which smelt horrid to bon and always wanted to know why is dad and his friends seemed to like the stuff._

_"__But" The man begun faced flushed, "The most dangerous thing about this man is he is near equal to stan himself maybe even better" Bon paled and shivered 'SCARY!'_

**End**

The Bon now thought was super red and embarrassed of his childish fear _'__Damn drunken old man who the hell even tells kids those kinds of stories' _"Um, The blood-bathing Demon slayer Fujimoto"

"Well, Shiro was nothing like that those tales are from his youthful days but the one that came to this church, the one that helped others and the one who took in Satan's daughter when no one else cared for a "monster" like her or wanted her was a good man" he smiled but then it turned into a frown

"If you don't mind me asking but how did he pass?" Bon asked quietly, true he was itching to ask this but he felt too bad, "Ah, that I believe Rin should tell you" Izumi finally spoke up, "She is quiet the daddy's girl, so when asking her bring up the topic softly she may kill you or take off your manhood" Nagatomo commented everyone laughed as bon paled and shuddered "Noted"

Suddenly there was the sound of glass breaking, wood cracking, and the lights flickered "OI, Who was supposed to renew the demon sutra today?" Nagatomo asked as everyone started to get ready "I-I was but Ryuji and Rin came in right when I was supposed to go out and do it but I couldn't just leave them " Maruta spoke flushed and embarrassed for his forgetfulness "Oi, kid ya' got a weapon on ya' or even know how to use one?" Bon nodded and pulled out a banishing gun that his father gave him once he had entered cram school.

All of the men were now out, and ready they left the room leaving the sick Rin alone, and unconscious, down the corridor they all had they weapons out locked, loaded and ready in hand. Nagatomo lead the group, Izumi and Murata guarded the sides leaving Bon to the guard the end. 'This could not get any worse' Bon didn't know at the time but he just jinxed himself, big time.

"Hey, Naga-"suddenly the wall next to Bon busted open, causing him and to be pulled through and launched into the main room, and hitting the shrine causing it to fall over and trapping his leg under it.

"RYUJI!" The three older males tried running towards the teen but the demon jumped in front of them and begun to launch himself at Izumi who was easily brushed aside and sent crashing into the empty hall way

"Shit, Murata buy me time to summon my familiar!" Nagatomo screamed from behind Murata, he nodded than took a big breath that made him become like a giant balloon than spotted fire from his mouth at the demon after he had done so, the demon leapt from the fire unscathed and smashed him straight into the floor than throwing him like a rag doll across the room straight into a line of chairs.

Suddenly the demon Moorkin the Guardian of fertility appeared and tried stabbing the demon with a pitch fork but the demon easily avoided it than crushing the guardian, moved towards Nagatomo and stabbing near his stomach. He coughed up blood than feel to the floor, limp and unconscious.

The room was eerily quiet, all that could be heard was the demons breath, Nagatomo was just lying in a puddle of crimson red liquid, Izumi showed no signs of re-entering the room, and he couldn't really tell about Murata because of the angle he was at but he assumed it wasn't good since he hadn't gotten up at all.  
Suddenly the demon took notice of Bon , who was still trapped under the fallen shrine piece, He began walking at a painfully slow pace, swaying a bit, and the claws on his feet dragging along the hardwood floor

Bon tried reaching for the gun inches away from his hand but he just couldn't get it, and the demon was closing in on him 'DAMNIT, DAMNIT ,DAMIT!' he cursed, he turned his head to get a look at the demon to find him standing over Bon.

The Demon raised his black claws, still coated in crimson red from Nagatomo, in the air above his head getting ready to Kill the young exorcist. Bon couldn't take it he closed his eyes.

Bon waited for the attack but nothing came, he suddenly smelt iron in the air, than something warm fell on his face, "Hey, y-ya' damn gorilla are ya' dead?" Bon opened up his eyes, than they widened and he paled at the sight before him.

There standing before him was Rin, still a bit flushed and pale from the fever, with the demons' claws going straight through her stomach with what looked like a waterfall of blood spilling all over the floor and bon, Rin turned around and gave him a bit of a pained smile with blood running down at the ends of her lips "idiot" she said.

"RIN!"

Mwahahaha, cliffhanger J

see you later


	5. Awakened Princess

Sorry, I had work so I really couldn't type this out till now.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Blue exorcist!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"Demon talking"

Chapter 5: The awakened princess

~ Previously ~

Bon waited for the attack but nothing came, he suddenly smelt iron in the air, than something warm fell on his face, "Hey, y-ya' damn gorilla are ya' dead?" Bon opened up his eyes, than they widened and he paled at the sight before him.

There standing before him was Rin, still a bit flushed and pale from the fever, with the demons' claws going straight through her stomach with what looked like a waterfall of blood spilling all over the floor and bon, Rin turned around and gave him a bit of a pained smile with blood running down at the ends of her lips "idiot" she said.

"RIN!"

**Now**

Rin coughed up more blood before pulling out her sword than cutting off the demons hand than smashing him back into the wall behind him with her foot, "Damn, w-why so loud ya' damn gorilla" her hand was on her head and she was getting dizzy, '_I'm blacking out'_ was her finally thought before she starting falling forward "Rin!" Bon tried diving for her so she wouldn't smack her head on the wood floor but fate had cruel intentions seeing as that Bon was still stuck under the shrine piece.

With a big thwack Rin landed face first into the floor, it seemed the pain woke her up but as she tried pushing herself up she winced and just turned herself over on to her back "MOTHER OF GEHENNA THAT HURT" she hissed in pain, Bon sighed in relief "Gosh, you really are thick headed" Rin turned to Bon with her hand covering her forehead but before she could say anything the demon jumped out of the ruble that had landed on him, than ran a terrifying speed to Rin, Before Bon could warn he noticed the demon's claws was only inches from her face "NO!" he screamed before she bursted into flames.

Rin held the demons hand in her own, she growled 'Wait, Rin doesn't growl…SHIT!' Bon suddenly realized that Rin had most likely was acting on her demon instincts, which at this moment was good timing but who says she will just faze out of it after the threat is gone?

Rin ripped the demon's arm off that he had been so bold to raise against the Blue flamed princess. Suddenly the demon spoke, surprising Bon **_"_****_Princess" _**the demon bowed his head and got on one knee **_"_****_I-I hadn't realized it was yo-" _** before he could even finish he was slashed in half completely, his lower halve completely burnt.

Suddenly it was completely silent, even the storm outside had calmed down "Rin?" Bon, who was worried because she hadn't answered, finally he took a good look at her face and it gave him chills.

Rin had a smile plastered on her face, but not her normal goofy Cheshire cat smile, the one HIS Rin had on her face, carefree, sweet and sometimes mischievous, no, this smile was a cold, blood thirsty smile and what was worse she was staring blankly at her hand covered in blood.

Suddenly, as if she had felt Bon's stare, Rin turned than walked closer to Bon, stopping in front of him she than sat down on her knees and grabbed Bon's face and sniffed it, than licked it. Bon blushed "WHAT THE HELL WAS TH-" Rin toppled over to her left "Oi RIN" Bon looked at her wound and found it somewhat healed, but now her fever was back and it had gotten worse.

The church doors were pushed open but not all the way seeing as there was a good amount of rubble behind it, suddenly the door finally busted open with the help of Izumo's familiars. Now all the exwires and teachers came running in, "Nee-san!" Yukio came bolting in, at the same time Shima, Konekomuru where at Bon's side fussing over him and helping him get the shrine off of him; the others were helping Nagatomo, Murata and Izumi with their wounds.

As soon as Bon's foot was released from the fallen shrine he tried standing but was unable to, 'Damn, I think it's fractured' Bon was about to sit back down when he felt something grab his injured leg

**_"_****_YOU!" _**Bon's eyes widened and everyone was now screaming for Bon to get away, but he couldn't he didn't know if it was the pain in his leg that made himself not move an inch or if it was fear but he just couldn't move at the moment. **_"_****_You human should feel honored"_** the demon took a wheezing breath **_"_****_For the princess to choose you-"_** The demon was cut short, quite literally too, by Rin's sword than he was burnt up **_"_****_Your giving me a god-damn headache, shut the hell up"_** Rin's voice was frightening , Bon looked to the right of himself at Rin who was standing right next to him only to see Her eyes were shadowed and there was a red gleam coming from them as well, her tail was flickering in anger.

Rin than fell to her and sighed, Bon did the same seeing as he could no longer take the pain from his leg, "Nee-san!" Yukio than jumped next to his sister looking her over again, "Don't move around so much you're sick and still in-"He was cut short with Rin's sword in his face **_"_****_Yukio, I just woke up. I am in no damn mood for a fricking lecture right now" _**Rin gave another chilling smile **_"_****_Understand that?" _** Yukio nodded and then turned to Bon, who flinched a bit, but before any kill- talking could be done Mephisto popped up.

"Why, hello all did I miss much? ~" at that moment everyone's mind was in sink '_Annoying'._ Mephisto looked around the room than his eyes landed on Rin "Oh dear me, are you sick?" He poofed over to her than felt her head "Ah, it seems you are" he pulls out a vile from his pocket "But don't worry I have a good remedy for sick demons, Here" Mephisto handed the vile to Yukio, who opened it and smelt it than turned pale "S-sir Pheles is this even editable?" Mephisto chuckled "Why of course it is my boy, now why don't you get you dear older sister here to drink it" Mephisto pointed towards Rin, who was hiding behind Bon's back, "NO WAY IN ALL OF GEHANNEA WILL I DRINK THAT I CAN SMELLTHAT FROM HERE" as she pointed at it and held her nose. "If you don't take it I will force you to" Rin shook her head "IM NOT GONNA" Yukio sighed at his sister's reply "Looks like this is going to be a long night than ~" Mephisto grinned.

~ Good luck Rin ~

I'll be giving you another chapter tomorrow at some point, maybe even 2


End file.
